Would you be my bride?
by DarkKingsLove
Summary: Once upon a day Zoisite found his ring finger was tied by a thread and he could sense Kunzite on the other side of the thread. What was Kunzite planning do do? English version, co-written by Moonlight Outsider and JR-chan, hope you enjoy it.


**Would you marry me?**

**Co-Author:** **JR-chan** and **Moonlight Outsider**

**Translate(Ch/En): Moonlight Outsider**

**Disclaimer: **Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for the interest in the KunZoi pair, and we promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

**The story:**

Zoisite was wandering in the empty corridor. He has finished his work and sighed with relax before walking to that place he was familiar with as usual. He opened the door and saw Kunzite standing beside the window back to him. When he came close to the older one he saw a plate in the hands of his teacher, and in the plate there were…the rainbow crystals which he has yearned for long.

Before he asked Kunzite anything his beloved teacher sudden raised those silver eyes and stared at him soulfully while started:"My love, I tried my best collecting all the rainbow crystals for you in order to see you smiling face…" Zoisite almost burst into tears with joy. Before he could say anything Kunzite put a finger on his lips:"My love, what I want to say is I love you…your finger."

Finger? Zoisite repeated, and then he found…it was in the morning, but Kunzite was not beside him as he used to be. It was a dream, but how could Kunzite-sama be that strange in the dream?

Reminding that dream Zoisite looked at his hands. He felt even weirder when seeing a long thread tying around his left ring finger, at the same time he felt something pulling his finger outside the door. He could also sense that it was the man closest to him at the other end of the thread.

What on earth was Kunzite-sama doing?

(_By JR-chan_)

* * *

Zoisite rub his eyes before slightly moved his tied finger. When the other side felt his response the thread pulled for some more times, at a higher frequency than before.

What was that on earth? Zoisite couldn't solve the riddle, yet he was so strongly caught by his curiousity. Hence, he decided to take the most directly measure—to ask Kunzite-sama, who was on the other side of the thread. The boy was too caught by the question that he even forgot that he could teleport instead of simply ran to his beloved teacher.

Kunzite couldn't help smiled slightly when he felt the tightened thread loosened. He knew his beloved student well that the curiosity of the younger one would surely bring him to his lover as soon as possible.

With these thoughs Kunzite lowered his head glanced at the thread tying on his left ring finger, which was the other end of the thread on Zoisite's finger.

When the beauty suddenly appeared Kunzite was already waiting for him, as if he had everything under his control.

However, it is Zoisite's rushing through the door instead of appearing crossed by rose petals as he had imagined before that surprised him.

Yet the most powerful dark tennou would never bothered with such details.

(_By Moonlight Outsider_)

* * *

"Zoisite." Before the copper-ponytailed boy started Kunzite called his name. His voice was calm and gentle, as if containing all his love and affection in a single word.

"Ah, Kunzite-sama…"

Before Zoisite said any more words Kunzite called his lover again. He had never been so eagerly that disturbed when others were talking. Zoisite was taken aback for an instant, he doubted his listening for hearing a sense of begging in Kunzite's tone, which made him at a loss.

Since the wired dream everything seems unusual, thought Zoisite. What was Kunzite-sama preparing for? It was the first time he saw his teacher being so impatient and losing his calmness, Zoisite was a little shy about it.

Yet the awkward atmosphere lasted for no longer than a couple of seconds. Eventually Zoisite broke the silence and came closer to Kunzite slowly:"I'm here, what's the matter, Kunzite-sama?" He added:"Why not call me this morning?" With these words Zoisite felt a little exciting, for his becoming closer and closer to the answer, the answer to why his beloved acted so unusual, the answer to all the strange things happened this morning.

"Could you…just stand there, please?" Again Kunzite was like begging. His action caused even more curiosity of his younger lover, is he playing some special kind of game?

Suddenly Kunzite took out a delicate small ring before keeping it in his hand and stared for quite a moment. About a dozen of seconds later, that pair of silver eyes raised and met those emerald ones. Zoisite understood that Kunzite must have something to say. He smiled when seeing the older general's hesitating.

The emerald eyes stared encouragingly at the silver-haired man as usual, Zoisite was willing to wait for whatever Kunzite was about to say. He kept patient though he was eager to know what the ring was for.

"Zoisite…my love…" At last Kunzite started. "Have you slept well last night?" Damn it! So strange question at the just moment! Kunzite blamed himself quietly in his mind. Zoisite was taken aback, he glanced at the older one's lips to make sure whether he had heard something or not. The cool, harsh ice-king appeared so nervous at the moment. Zoisite found it even cute to see the used-to-be glacier being like this:"Well, I slept well." He was also a little nervous when answering.

Kunzite-sama, I even love you more like this, please go on. He added quietly in his mind.

"May I…May I ask you a question, Zoisite?"

"Still about the quality of my sleeping?" Zoisite teased joyfully. He loved seeing Kunzite's expression like that, it was…sexy. After a few seconds' secretly laughing in mind, Zoisite was ready to answer his Kunzite seriously. But just at the minute he was about to start…

"Do you love me?" Kunzite's question blurted out suddenly. The silver-haired man added immediately after he ask: "Forgive my being so abrupt, Zoisite. I know the answer but I am only wanting to hear it from you." He paused and continued before the delicate boy could say anything:"You know I used to be merciless and cold, could you forgive me for being lack of gentleness? Well, silly question isn't it? Aren't you always understanding as well as forgiving me for that? I know I'm such a glacier that seldom speak anything out, I don't know why I am so eager to say so much at this time…just one more question, Zoisite, would you like to be my bride?"

Right after finished his speech Kunzite took the action before his lover could response. Kunzite passed the thread through the ring and made it slipped on the his lover's ring finger.

(_By JR-chan_)

* * *

Seeing the ring on the finger Zoisite was once more taken aback. He was at a loss for an instant but back to reality before long. As soon as he noticed what his beloved teacher had said and done his face suddenly blushed.

However, before he answered Zoisite saw his tall, proud lover bent and kneeled in front of him with one leg. A pink rose appeared in Kunzite's hand before the silver-haired tennou lowered his head and gave the rose to his beauty, who seems even more lovely when being at a loss.

"Zoisite, since the ring is on your finger you never have the chance to refuse." After a few seconds silent Kunzite couldn't help added impatiently. His voice sounded as cold and strict as giving an order but did contain gentleness, warmness and affection.

"Kunzite-sama…"With a sense of rosy fragrance, Zoisite kneeled in front his lover as well. The boy receive the rose shyly, smelled it as if he was intoxicated in it before raised his head stared at Kunzite with that pair of emerald eyes, and nodded blushing:"I will never refuse that, Kunzite-sama."

No sooner than these words Zoisite felt himself fell into a strong and warm embrace.

After a long and passionate French kiss Zoisite rubbed his silver-haired lover's collarbones moaning. The boy asked coyly like a spoiled child:"Why I being your bride, Kunzite-sama? Why not the opposite…"

The silver-eyes narrowed while the eyebrows rose slightly:"Is that your question, Zoisite? Then you will get the answer…" He lowered his voice as bent to the younger one's ear:"…tonight."

(_By Moonlight Outsider_)

-FIN-


End file.
